Episode 217 (9th January 1963)
Plot Minnie realises that Jed hasn't had his breakfast, intending her to have it because he's behind with his rent. Martha has heard from Elsie that Christine has a new man. In the Corner Shop, Albert unwittingly helps spread the gossip and pushes Elsie for details, hearing that he's a fruit organiser when she doesn't have a full background story ready. Len is down again but tells Jack that he's managing alright by himself. Annie and Concepta go to the sales in Manchester. Minnie refuses to join Ena and Martha in a trip to the market as she has no money and also can't go into the Rovers anymore. They realise that Jed is several weeks behind with the rent. Jed tries to sell his Cyprus sherry to Florrie but she refuses to take them. Black conductor Johnny Alexander accuses a bad-tempered Len of not paying his fare when he tries to get off the bus and physically stops him. Harry approaches and hears the story. Len storms off and Johnny hears that Harry is his friend. Harry reports him as Len claimed assault. Despite the fact that he's tied to the brewery, Jack buys the sherry at £3 for the lot so that Jed can pay his rent to Minnie. Albert and Alf have made plans to take Frank to a match but Alf has doubts that Frank will make it, wanting to be with Christine. Jack and Albert tell him about Christine's new man. To Alf's surprise, Frank turns up. Florrie realises she hasn't put Swindley's poster up. He's down as business is so bad. Ena is surprised to hear that the details of Christine's fictional man have become embellished when Florrie passes them on. Harry tells Len that he had to report Johnny. Len worries that he'll get the sack. Jed settles his debts with Florrie. She apologises to Christine for her previous attitude towards her. Elsie and Ena laugh at the gullibility of the residents. They manage to stop Lucille blurting out the news to Christine. The menfolk didn't enjoy the poor match. Flush again, Minnie rejoins Ena and Martha in the Rovers. Frank has heard the rumour and, upset, walks out of the pub. Elsie and Ena realise that each thought the other was going to tell him about the deception. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Johnny Alexander - Thomas Baptiste Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Unknown street Notes *This episode had no cast credits, only production credits. *The sequence of Len getting off the bus was OB recorded on location. *The recording of this and the previous episode was attended by winners of the TV Times competition to match the residents of the Street to the characters in the fictional play Lady Lawson Loses which was the centrepiece of Episode 212 (24th December 1962). *In a scene between Margot Bryant and Lynne Carol the studio lights dim momentarily but the two actresses carry on regardless. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The rumour spreads - and backfires *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,116,000 homes (1st place). This was the programme's highest rating to date and the first time that over 9,000,000 millions watched the programme. Category:1963 episodes